iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Chester Fletcher
Chester is a lowborn child. He became Lord of Tumbleton after its burning and sacking in 390 AC. He became a devote follower of the Smith during the Great Schism. He is currently married to Marianne Footly, a marriage not by love but to solidify his legitimacy. Appearance Personality Relationships History Born Chester of Oldtown, as a young lowborn boy Chester always dreamed of being one of strongest knights in the world. He idolized Duncan the Small, Rhaegar Targaryan, The Sword In The Morning, and even Orys Baratheon. The boy, attempting to follow his dream, became determined and ambitious, shutting down anyone who told him his dreams were doomed to fail. At the age of 6, Chesters family was invited to watch an archery tournament Lord Hightower was holding, the event while usually reserved for nobles, was allowing some lower merchants to attend as well. It was there, the dark haired child saw for the first time the showing of a true knight. The bow inspired him, and watching the participants shoot only drove him further. While the event was finishing, the boy slipped away from his parents, eager to confront the winner of the competition. After slipping past servants and guards alike, Chester found himself face to face to the winner of the competition. He begged and begged, asked to train under the mans wing. And if it werent for his determination, his request would have been likely denied. The knight, now known to him as Ser Robyn of Red Lake, accepted his request. If Chester proved himself strong, Robyn would take him on as a squire. Throughout the years, Chester became a masterful archer, a chivalrous man, and discovered what being a knight truly meant. At age 15, Ser Robyn was slain during a tourney in Griffins Roost, impaled by a lance, there was no chance of survival. Chester became distraught, he wandered the streets, unsure of what to do. He had taken the horse and pouch of coins Ser Robyn told Chester to keep a strong hold of. The teen, deciding that he had no choice, left Griffins roost to wander the land. Throughout the years, he became much more welcoming to animals - using them to grieve, he even tamed a falcon, and named him Rob. At age 22, news reached the newly knighted Chester of a war brewing in the Reach. A man named Jon Mallister, was calling himself the Avatar of The Smith, and the teachings that rumors were bringing made Chester extremely interested. He rode far into the reach, down to Oldtown his old home. There he became a devout member of the Religion, and decided to join the military to gain better benefits. Throughout the years, he fought against smallfolk rebellions, even gaining a promotion to the rank of Sergeant. After numerous years in the army, Chester was transferred to Tyrells Royal Guard. One night, while guarding Lord Tyrells sons room, he was able to foil a plan to kidnap the Paramounts son, which could have spiraled the area into chaos. Chester was awarded the title of Master of The Hunt, for his masterful archery skills were known well throughout the area. Years passed, and eventually his faith became knowledge to the public. A bounty was placed on his head, in order to avoid the harm of other people within Highgarden, Chester resigned his position and took upon a new name. Chester Fletcher. In 390 AC, Chester rejoined the Tyrell army as a Captain, and personally took part in the Battle of Ashford. He became a well known hero, even being rewarded the Lordship of Tumbleton. To solidify his legitimacy he married Marianne Footly. Together they fostered twins, Robin and Leo Fletcher. Timeline Category:House Fletcher Category:Reachman Category:Tumbleton